


Николай Крюков

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Series: Осень 1825 [«Ночь в тоскливом ноябре»] [4]
Category: Decembrists Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Drama, Gen, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Поездка Николая Крюкова по поручению Павла Пестеля. Абсолютно безумная и с почти невозможной по тому времени и той погоде скоростью...
Series: Осень 1825 [«Ночь в тоскливом ноябре»] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Николай Крюков

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** с указанием команды, а после деанона – автора

Кто скачет, кто мчится осеннею мглой?  
Вдали от столицы – ездок молодой.

Проселком, отвилком – свести все концы.  
Он мчится Васильков, несется в Линцы.

Он едет по воле без прав и бумаг,  
«Там завтра – хоть в поле», до «выступить» – шаг,

Там знают солдаты, за кем и зачем….  
Чуть в мареве даты, как кровь на мече.

«Кому там не спится?» – по хатам вздохнут.  
Но мчится и мчится, не сдавшийся сну.

Усталость разбита на гнев и на смех,  
И только копыта, копыта во тьме!

Как ветер, как птица, как сполох в глазах, –  
Все мчится и мчится, туда – и назад,

И времени мало, и ноша чиста…  
Вези «Интегралы» в обертке холста.

Успей и надейся, о том же, что зря –  
Не смей. и не смейся в глаза ноября.

Отыщут. Осудят. Сберут торжество…  
Все будет. не сбудется же – ничего.

Итог? Не убили, а скрыли тайком…

….Он вспомнит в Сибири. Он знает, о ком.

| [](https://images2.imgbox.com/fa/4f/ef8WKqkS_o.jpg)  
---|---


End file.
